Relief
by Write.My.Dreams
Summary: Sequel to Frustrated but can be read alone.  Malec Lemon!  Having Alec over for the night turns into being something much more than what Magnus had planned.  And he's gotta admit, it's about time he's finally getting some relief.  Summary's crap I know.


A/N: This is for all you wonderful people who reviewed _Frustrated_ and wanted a sequel and because my Sociology professor's class is a great time to write fanfiction. Ye ask and ye shall receive. You don't need to read _Frustrated _to understand what's going on since this can really stand alone but this is meant as the sequel.

This in no way takes place anytime before or after COFA since I hadn't finished it when I was writing this…*sniff* not enough Malec scenes if you ask me.

And this is my first attempt at a lemon since normally I chicken out at the last second. So I hope it doesn't totally suck.

Warning: Adult content below. This contains sex of the boy/boy kind. If that in anyway bothers you I highly suggest you don't proceed any further.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters from it.

~Three Weeks After _Frustrated_~

_Relief_

Magnus was sure he had to be dreaming. It's not like he hadn't had dreams like this before where Alec was underneath him and apparently trying to suck his lungs out by way of his mouth. Sure, there were always small differences in each dream, like the location (this time happened to be on his couch). But the result always ended up the same with Magnus in desperate need of a cold shower or a sore hand if it was an especially good one.

Luckily, he never had one of these dreams when Alec spent the night at his place (much more frequent now that Alec had received what could only be referred to as 'the talk' three weeks prior) curled up against Magnus' side but thankfully Magnus' body could be satisfied with such an innocent touch as long as it was Alec's and would behave itself until Magnus found himself sleeping alone again.

But the dream must have been coming to an end shortly since Magnus knew that even dream couldn't go on kissing endlessly before he needed to draw a breath.

And sure enough Alec untangled his tongue from Magnus' with a soft whimper and lay back more fully against the couch, breathless and eyes glazed as he gazed up at the stunned Warlock.

That wasn't a dream, he was starting to recall, now that he was out of his kiss induced haze. Alec really was lying pinned beneath his body, hair fanned out on the pillow Magnus had put beneath his head to make it more comfortable, fingers still gripping the warlock's hair and legs parted, the right bent slightly at the knee to cradle the warlock between, a position that Magnus happened to love.

And the best part of all was that it wasn't Magnus who had started it all or brought them to this position, but Alec. Hell, Magnus had figured when the Shadowhunter had come over that evening that spending a bit of time curled up together on his couch while watching TV was a good way to spend some time together before Magnus suggested they should go out to dinner. And that was how this had started.

Until Alec had decided that apparently he was bored of the Project Runway marathon, leaned over and pressed a demanding kiss to the warlock's mouth, pushing his tongue inside at the light gasp of surprise that Magnus, in turn, gave.

And when Alec had curled his fingers in Magnus' shirt and gave a tug while laying to settle back on the couch with a half shy half coy smile, Magnus felt he would've had to be an idiot to ignore that silent invitation. Hell, maybe he should've bored Alec more if this was the response he'd get.

And they had engaged in an intense game of tonsil hockey for a good ten minutes, he figured, allowing one episode to finish before starting into the next, but that's not what Magnus was concentrated on now.

He leant down to nuzzle affectionately at Alec's neck a moment, pressing a chaste kiss to _that_ spot behind Alec's ear that always got the best reaction and then drew back again.

"And what brought that on?" He asked softly, barely a murmur since there was really no need to be loud with how close they were to each other. "I might just have to do it again."

Magnus watched as Alec flushed and had to smile himself, gently stroking the Shadowhunter's side. There was his boyfriend, sweet and shy unlike he had been ten minutes ago. It was nice to see that that hadn't been a permanent change; he really didn't think he could handle another personality similar to Jace.

"Nothing," Alec stuttered, "I mean…I love you, but that's all."

Magnus leant down and brushed his nose against Alec's before lightly pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I wouldn't really call that nothing, Alexander." He chastised playfully.

Alec scoffed. "Don't act like Jace, you know what I mean."

Magnus growled at the name, leaning down to nip at Alec's swollen bottom lip as punishment. "Never compare me with your brother."

"Why not?" Alec asked with feigned innocence. "Does it make you want to prove you're better than him?"

Magnus blinked, coy one minute and playful the next? Maybe he really was dreaming after all.

Some of Alec's playfulness vanished when Magnus didn't answer. "Magnus, what's wrong? You know I didn't mean it, right?"

And Magnus, now sorry to have put a damper on the mood, said, "Of course not. Everyone know I'm better than that child. He can live till he's an old man and will never haven an ounce of my magnificence."

Alec laughed at the cocky way he said it. As if it was no more than a fact Magnus needed to state.

"I love you." He repeated softly.

Magnus' eyes glittered happily as he stared down at him. "Me too, Alec" He answered and then brushed his lips against Alec's own waiting ones once more. It was meant to be a much more chaste kiss than the ones they had been exchanging, but Alec's mouth opened willingly under Magnus' and then his tongue was busy coaxing Magnus' into action. With a soft groan, he stroked his tongue up and down Alec's own before the Shadowhunter gasped and Magnus moved to working on the inside of the boy's mouth.

Alec's hand was tugging his hair again, Magnus' slipping from the Shadowhunter's side to his waist and his fingers curling into the belt loops there, holding Alec in place beneath him.

He shuddered at the gasping moan Alec made, the sound causing what was left of his blood to immediately head south and pool a bit uncomfortably there. Realizing that the situation as it was could escalate into something that they had yet to explore, Magnus pulled back from the kiss regretfully. He let his forehead rest against Alec's a moment and then pulled away, though he didn't move from his position atop the Shadowhunter.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, eyes fluttering back open when he realized that Magnus hadn't stopped only to catch his breath.

Damn him! The warlock could silently curse. His body was already in a state and Alec looking at him with dazed eyes and kissed swollen lips didn't do anything to help calm his body. Oh god, and then he bit his lip, making him look even more innocent and ravishable than before. Magnus could only groan inwardly.

"Nothing." He murmured, voice huskier than usual. He let his head fall to rest on Alec's chest, rising and falling with the boy's breathing as he tried to will his erection away.

But it worried Alec that Magnus didn't look at him, wouldn't meet his eyes. Maybe he had been wrong and Magnus didn't want this with him…?

"Magnus?" His voice held the unspoken question.

The warlock registered his worry immediately and lifted his head, his hands stroking soothingly at Alec's sides. "It's nothing, baby. Just if you had kept on kissing me like that I might not have been able to stop there."

A look Magnus couldn't read crossed Alec's face along with a blush leaving the warlock curious as to what he was thinking that had caused such a reaction.

"What?" He asked, wanting to know the other boy's thoughts.

"What if…"Alec began, his hesitancy written all over his face.

"Yes, darling?"

"What if…" the boy tried again, his voice getting softer but still loud enough for Magnus to hear, "..we didn't…stop?"

Magnus was stunned and could only stare for a moment having no clue what had brought on the sudden suggestion. Was that what Alec had in mind when he had kissed Magnus while they watched TV? And here he thought he would have to be the one to initiate that next step.

Alec, mistaking the warlock's shock for scrutiny blushed and looked away. "Forget it," he muttered, "I mean, if you don't' want to then we don't—"

His rush of words was cut off as Magnus pressed a finger against his lips and the warlock couldn't help a small smile. Damn he was cute when he was nervous.

"Of _course_ I want to, Alec." Magnus tried to reassure him, wanting that uncertainty gone; Alec should never be uncertain about how he felt towards him. "I _want you_. I just wasn't sure you were ready to take that next step and I didn't want to seem like I was rushing you into it."

"Well…" Alec looked shyly up at him from underneath his mussed bangs. "I want to Magnus. I don't want to wait any longer."

Magnus studied him a moment longer, searching for any sign of uncertainty on his features and this time Alec stared right back, letting him see what he wanted. Magnus had learned from the start that Alec's eyes were the most telling part of the Shadowhunter, that even when the rest of him was an emotionless mask his eyes told it all, were the windows that Magnus needed to peer into his soul.

He had seen those eyes when they were furious at the world for letting a deranged Shadowhunter take his brother's life before he had even had a chance to live it, clouded with grief over losing that very same brother and seeing his room empty for the first time. He had seen those eyes when they shone with pride at an attack his siblings did but never at his own. He had seen them flash with shock and surprise that Magnus had chosen him over his two more outgoing siblings.

They had betrayed how nervous he felt when he snuck to meet Magnus alone for the first time and again when they kissed. He saw the conflict in those eyes when he was seeing Magnus but pining after Jace. And most importantly, he had seen them shine with a sudden realization of love, softer in a way that no one else had made the Shadowhunters eyes soften before, a secret smile that he saved for Magnus alone, letting him know that something small he had done had pleased him.

Yes, Magnus could most definitely read Alec's eyes. And now all he could find there was an expected nervousness that Magnus set aside for now (it was only natural with what Alec was asking from him) but wouldn't dismiss, along with a mixture of longing and love and a bit of excitement.

Alec wanted this, of that he was almost positive. And there was no question that Magnus wanted him too, especially with how tight (more so than normal) his jeans were feeling right then.

"And you're sure?" He asked having to be certain that they weren't about to do something Alec might regret.

"Yes." Alec smiled up at him, again a mix of coy and shy that was just the right contradiction to leave him breathless. "Want you, Magnus." He said, voice a husky murmur that sent tingles up the warlock's spine.

And if hearing Alec say _that_ wasn't enough to turn him on and in _that_ voice, what he did next most certainly was. Still with the same little smile dancing at his lips, a light flush painting his cheeks the most appealing shade of pink, Alec leant up and nipped at his chin, swiping his tongue out to soothe the abused flesh immediately afterward.

The gesture and the fact that this was Alec of all people doing it came off as being unbelievably sexy and made any blood left in his head join the rest lower south. He groaned aloud and gave an almost involuntary buck of his hips, pressing needlessly into the supple young body beneath him.

Alec tensed for a moment when their lower bodies met and Magnus almost feared that he had read the boy wrong, that he wasn't ready for this. But then Alec surprised him again.

Cheeks flushed, though Magnus could no longer be sure if it was due to embarrassment or desire, he let out a breathless sigh and then arched his own hips upward, forcing their bodies to meet and grind together in a most sinful way.

Magnus' head tilted downward to rest against Alec's collarbone, "Last chance to back out." He offered weakly, "'Cause I don't think once we start I'll be able to stop."

"Then don't." Was Alec's simple answer. He fisted the silken black strands of Magnus' hair, pulling the warlock's head back up so that their mouths could meet again. Magnus lapped hungrily at his mouth, levering his body up off of Alec's with one hand while the other toyed with the hem of his shirt.

Alec gave a quick tug to Magnus' hair when the warlock swiped his tongue along the roof of Alec's mouth before letting it tangle with the Shadowhunter's once more. Magnus, in response, shifted his weight again, allowing his hips to brush against the boy's beneath him. Heat coursed up and down his spine as Alec let out a little whimpering moan and he registered the feeling of the Shadowhunter hard and aroused against him.

There was no doubt in his mind that Alec's body at least wanted this. And if he had the nerve to say it aloud then his mind was made up as well.

Reassured that he wasn't pressuring Alec into something that he'd regret later, he let himself become lost in the kiss and touch of the younger boy. Drawing back, he nipped at Alec's swollen bottom lip and then began to leave a scorching trail of half formed kisses from his mouth to his jaw and then on down to the boy's pale throat.

Alec gasped with he placed a sucking kiss to the skin there. It wasn't so much from surprise as pleasure, as Alec had learned by now that his neck happened to be the warlock's favorite target. He tilted his head to the side as if in silent offering, urging Magnus to mark him, claim him as his for the world to see.

And Magnus was more than happy to oblige him. If Alec was content to let him nip, lick, and suck at the pale column of flesh and Magnus wanted to who was he to deny them both? He let his teeth drag lightly across Alec's throat, causing a shiver to race through the Shadowhunter (though he was far from cold) up to his pulse point, which he lathed lovingly with his tongue before suckling the skin there to leave a red mark.

"Oh god." Alec moaned breathlessly, his fingers scrabbling down from Magnus' hair to his back, gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it upwards.

Magnus smirked into his neck. '_Nope, but close enough, baby._' He thought as Alec tugged his shirt up to just where it got caught beneath his arms. It seemed the boy would rather feel the smooth caramel skin that had been revealed rather than fight the shirt off for he had taken to running his fingertips lightly across the warlock's back, almost as if he was mesmerized by the feeling of skin without scars from runes.

Magnus sighed softly against his neck from the light pinpricks of pleasure the touch invoked, and then placed chaste kisses back up along his neck, only stopping once he reached Alec's ear to take the tender lobe into his mouth and suck lightly on it.

Alec's hands dipped lower then as he moaned, surprising Magnus, when instead of stopping at the waistband of the warlock's tight fitting jeans, they slipped lower to rest on the cheeks of his ass, his grip turning tighter as he gave a jerk of his hands so that Magnus' hips were pulled down while at the same time he gave a small thrust upward.

They both let out moans of pleasure as their hips ground together in the most delicious way. The friction from their jeans was almost torturous to Magnus being enough to feel good but not enough to actually get them anywhere. He pulled away, albeit reluctantly and slipped off of Alec's body and the couch, his shirt falling most but not all of the way back into place, leaving a strip of tan skin to still be seen.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked breathlessly and a bit frustrated despite himself now that Magnus was no longer on his body. Finally, they had been getting somewhere and now the other chose to pull away.

And dammit, he was nervous, too. This was the first time he had done this and he didn't really know what he was doing but was going off of instinct and how Magnus reacted to him. If he had already done something wrong…and they hadn't even really gotten past kissing…

"Nothing, sweetheart." Magnus crooned, reaching his hands down for Alec to take before pulling the boy to join him up off the couch. He let one hand go, cupping Alec's soft cheek instead, thumb brushing gently beneath his eye.

"And normally I wouldn't say no to a good romp on my couch, god knows it's been ages since it's seen that kind of action and I think it's definitely something we'll have to try." Magnus murmured softly. "But I really don't think having you bent over the arm of the couch is right for your first time, though I have no doubts in my mind that it's something we both would enjoy."

Alec couldn't help it, he blushed, blaming it on Magnus and the sudden onslaught of dirty images that had come to his mind. He had to admit (to himself, he wouldn't say it aloud) that it was probably something he would enjoy and he didn't doubt that it was something Magnus would be able to coax him into at some point.

"I want your first time to be unbelievably good, sweetie." Magnus continued in the same soft tone, Alec nuzzling his cheek into his palm, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist. "Something that you'll always remember. On the couch isn't that place. A bed though, might be closer."

"Do you?" Alec asked before he could stop himself. When Magnus only looked at him questionably, he clarified, "Remember your first time?"

Magnus looked away from him, face closing off and his brow furrowing in thought or frustration, Alec couldn't tell, even with how well he could read people, was able to read Magnus. '_Brilliant, Alec, great way to kill the mood._'

"It was a long time ago, Alec." He finally, slowly answered, voice emotionless.

And while that wasn't an answer Alec sensed better than to ask for more then. Instead he leaned forward, lightly tracing his fingers along Magnus' jaw, urging him to face him again. "Then remember with me." He whispered, smiling at the way the warlock's eyes softened with a sudden happiness, and then pressing his mouth back against his.

It was meant to be soft, to soothe away any pains he might have unintentionally caused. But Magnus was having none of that. When Alec went to pull away, he followed after, his mouth hungry and seeking.

He brushed Alec's hair back from his face, tucking the wayward strands behind his ear, his fingertips lightly tracing down the Shadowhunter's neck, down his side, not baring to lose touch with him for even a second, only stopping once his hand reached his waist. There he let it rest, curling his fingers to hold him possessively, his thumb daringly dipping into the waistband.

With his other hand, he started to lead Alec down the hall to where the Shadowhunter knew his bedroom was. He didn't hesitate, but followed willingly, not wanting to break the kiss or the touch between the two.

With a distracted wave of his hand since his tongue was currently fighting Alec's and claiming damn near his entire attention, once they reached his closed bedroom door, it opened and Chairman Meow darted past him, Magnus giving him no attention as his hand resettled itself on Alec's waist.

He lead the Shadowhunter into his room, shutting the door with an absent nudge of his foot since he no longer felt he was capable of focusing sufficiently on the magic at his fingertips. Holding securely onto Alec's hand and waist, he walked himself backward to his bed, the familiar canary yellow comforter bright enough to be seen even in the dimness of the room. He only stopped when the backs of his knees hit the bed and even then it was only to let himself fall backward to land on the plush mattress, using their joined hands to pull Alec down atop him.

They broke apart then, the Shadowhunter straddling his hips, knees spread on either side, his hands braced on both sides of Magnus' head. He blushed, feeling Magnus hard beneath him, the warlock's hands cupping his ass, holding him in place there. Alec sat back, no longer leaning over the other, but also not making a move to get off him either.

"I thought…" he trailed off, confused at the positions they had fallen into, but not knowing exactly how to phrase it.

Of course, Magnus could easily read the question in his eyes. "That I'd want you on your back?" He asked softly, voice lightly teasing. At Alec's hesitant nod, he smiled, stroking his hands up and down the boy's sides as an effort to soothe him.

"True that's probably the most comfortable position for your first time," and here he was thinking in the manner that they'd be able to see each other the whole time rather than the pain that couldn't be avoided no matter the position or how careful Magnus was, "but I thought we could take our time getting there, not jump right into it, 'kay darling?"

Shyly Alec smiled down at him and nodded and Magnus answered it with one of his own. Then, having already gone too long without the boy's touch, he tangled a fist in the collar of Alec's shirt, pulling to drag him back down into an open mouthed kiss.

With a sweet little sound of surrender, Alec willingly went, using one hand to again support part of his weight, not wanting to crush the Shadowhunter and ruin the mood while, the other had gone back to tangling in the sparkling locks. He was eager, when Magnus caught the hem of his shirt in nimble fingers pulling the garment up his back, up his chest so torturously slow, letting his nails lightly graze the scarred flesh. It wasn't until the next time they broke apart to gasp in a breath that Magnus urged Alec to raise his arms making it so that he was able to pull the shirt up and over his head, mussing the dark hair even more so and then dropping the shirt away into the dark beyond the bed.

Briefly, he thought of making the room fill with candle, giving them a bit more of a romantic setting, and then changed his mind. He could see fine with his catlike eyes and knew Alec could as well with the rune Shadowhunters bore to enhance their vision. True, it was probably not meant for the purpose of seeing your love (or future lover in this case) but something much bloodier, but Magnus wouldn't complain. He had a feeling the existence of new light might make Alec nervous as well; best to enjoy the situation as it presented itself, enjoy the sight of the pale skin as it was presented to him.

He had sat up a bit after pulling Alec's shirt off, but not far enough that Alec would end up dislodged from his lap; now that he had the Shadowhunter there with nothing but the fabric of their jeans to separate their arousals, he fully intended to keep that contact for as long as possible.

However, he had a feeling that they should go into this as equally as possible, that it would only make Alec uncomfortable if Magnus was to strip him of his clothes completely while he remained fully clothed, even if the idea sounded very appealing to the Warlock. So, with seemingly casualness, he shrugged his shirt up and off in a fluid motion, letting it drop onto the bed near them, his hands going back to rest on Alec's waist afterwards.

"Didn't want you to feel singled out." He offered with a wink at the boy.

Feeling more shy and self conscious now that there was actual skin bared to the eye (and he was well aware of the scars that marred his pale skin in comparison to Magnus' smooth caramel flesh) Alec brushed his lips against Magnus' jaw, the caress as soft as a butterfly's wings but enough to draw a shiver of pleasure from the warlock.

"Alec," he sighed, tipping his neck to the side to bare his neck in silent invitation and want.

With the same tenderness, Alec heeded it, groaning against the flesh his mouth touched when Magnus' fingers slipped into the jean pockets on his ass, using it as leverage and then rolling his hips upward into the Shadowhunter's.

Alec cried out with the pleasure of it as Magnus repeated the motion again. His head lolled back on his neck, baring the pale column of his throat for Magnus to nip and bite at, while Alec began to rock his hips to match the warlock's slow thrusts. "Angel." He moaned, eyes fluttering shut, focus narrowing in on only enjoying the sensation.

And while Magnus would admit the feeling was better than nice, it wasn't enough. The feeling of their bodies grinding together, of the friction the material of the jeans helped to create was definitely enjoyable but wouldn't get either of them off, even Alec as inexperienced as he was. It all felt good, the way Alec clawed at his back and pulled on his hair, making sure that the warlock didn't even think about separating the two, but was kept pulled flush against him, bare chests gliding together, nipples stiffening to hard nubs even with that trace amount of stimulation.

Magnus needed this to go further, and from the way Alec's hips had picked up their pace, he had a feeling the boy did as well.

Slowly, cautiously so as not to unnerve the Shadowhunter, he pressed onto Alec's sides, urging him off of Magnus and onto the bed, his bare back making contact with the cool sheets.

He smiled slightly at Magnus. "Knew you couldn't resist." He teased.

"You? Never." Magnus looked askance at the mere suggestion, allowing his weight to settle a little more fully atop Alec, his knees urging the Shadowhunter's legs apart to make a place for himself to settle.

Blinking shyly up at the warlock, his words having caused a wave of emotion to roar through Alec, he boldly wrapped a leg around Magnus' waist, bringing their arousals back into contact and effectively trapping the warlock where he was.

With a gentle hand, Magnus traced his jaw, fingertips ghosting across his skin, his touch so soft it was hardly felt. He dipped his head so that his forehead met Alec's, the two making blurry eye contact. "We'll go slow, Alexander. I promise. And if something starts to make you uncomfortable, tell me immediately and we'll stop. I'd swear by the angel if it meant the same coming from me as it does you."

"I want you, Magnus." Alec whispered into the air between them, voice barely louder than a sigh lost in the wind. But Magnus heard the repeated words of before easily, they were so close together. "I want all of you."

If Magnus hadn't been hard before that would've been enough alone to get him there. He captured Alec's mouth hungrily with his own, eagerly sucking on the boy's tongue, urging it to tangle with his own to explore his waiting mouth. They battled for dominance. Each gave as good as they got, Alec occasionally giving a tug to Magnus' hair, while Magnus would grind down into him, both trying to gain advantage over each other.

There was a moment when Alec thought that he had won, that the warlock had given up and was willing to submit to Alec's kiss, but that illusion was short lived. Pulling away from his mouth, Magnus began to kiss his way down Alec's throat, occasionally suckling the skin hard enough to leave strawberry colored blemishes. He lathed the old scars, few that there were on this portion of porcelain skin, with his tongue, enjoying the feeling of the different textured skin. He travelled lower, pausing at Alec's collarbone and nipped at the skin lightly.

When he received a moan and a buck of Alec's hips upward, Magnus took it as a sign of approval, encouragement even, and continued his descent downward. He stopped at the pale rosette nubs that were Alec's nipples. He mouthed first one into hardness, lathing it with his tongue and then the other, not wanting to leave either neglected. And Alec cried out at the foreign feeling of pleasure, his back arching up from the bed, fingers curling desperately in Magnus' hair.

The warlock smirked against his chest, immensely pleased with this reaction. When he had released them both, he breathed over them lightly, the feeling of the sudden cold air rushing over his wet and sensitized skin causing him to cry out again.

"Shit!" Alec gasped.

Magnus' smirk grew wider, knowing that the activities he had planned for that evening would only keep getting better as they went. Still, it wouldn't do to go getting smug now, even though he knew that he was a more than apt lover (after all, he'd had many years to perfect the art) but he didn't want to come across as cocky. He had, as of yet, to still find all of Alec's sweet spots. Thus far, he knew the Shadowhunter's ears and neck got strong reactions from the boy, and his nipples had proven to be sensitive targets as well. He was pretty sure that Alec would like what he had planned next just as much, hopefully more.

He continued to press kisses down Alec's chest to his stomach, his hands stroking along the boy's sides, slowly and then resting them on his waist. Teasingly, he dipped his tongue into Alec's belly button.

The Shadowhunter squirmed on the bed, laughter bubbling up out of his throat. Again, he shoved at Magnus' head, but this time to encourage him away.

"Stop." He snickered.

Magnus did as he asked, pausing his ministrations to look up at the boy. "Give me one good reason why."

"Tickles." Alec muttered.

Magnus couldn't help it, he burst out in laughter and Alec felt himself blush.

"What?"

"You are so frickin adorable." Magnus explained, gazing up at his boyfriend with love and awe. Alec only cocked his head to the side in his confusion.

"Here you are, this tough male adult Shadowhunter and I kiss your stomach—"

"You pressed your tongue in my bellybutton!" Alec exclaimed.

But Magnus carried on as if he hadn't even spoken, "and you try to squirm away because it tickles. What your enemies would say if they saw you now."

"Guess I'm safe then." Alec deadpanned.

"You think I won't tell what your weakness is?" The warlock taunted.

"I don't think a demon would take the time to tongue my bellybutton in the middle of a battle." Alec laughed.

"Not even Jace?"

"Uh…" Alec stuttered, blushing at the thought, "I doubt it unless it was on Clary."

Magnus pretended to shudder. "Doesn't warrant thought does it?"

Alec didn't answer, not taking it as a serious question, so Magnus, not satisfied with his silence, dipped his tongue again.

With a very un-Nephilim-like shriek and laugh, Alec squirmed again. "You're right! You're right!" He cried in surrender.

Just for good measure, though, Magnus didn't move immediately. He waited until he was sure Alec had learned his lesson and then continued on his journey south, paying attention to each scar he came across on the way.

When his lips came across a fine trail of dark hair he didn't falter, but continued to where it disappeared behind the waistband of Alec's jeans. Here he hesitated, flicking an uncertain gaze up at Alec, hoping this was okay, but not sure if Alec was ready to progress into that as of yet uncrossed territory. He placed a hand on the button of the boy's fly, but didn't go any further.

Alec didn't speak, but nodded once, never breaking eye contact with the warlock so that Magnus didn't have a doubt that this was what he wanted. Slowly, still leaning over the Shadowhunter, he thumbed the button open and then proceeded to tug the zipper down. He snorted softly at the material he saw beneath.

"Black, I should have guessed." He teased, plucking the waistband of Alec's briefs.

The Shadowhunter blushed. "Yeah." He said, not seeing what the bid deal was. They were _underwear_. He didn't care really if they were the coolest looking, just that they kept everything covered. It wasn't like he wanted to really draw attention to there. "So? What color are yours?" He challenged, realizing too late who he was dealing with.

Magnus snickered, smiling up at him devilishly. "I prefer the natural look."

"Of course." Alec agreed.

Having enough conversation for the time being, he pressed a gentle kiss to the skin right above the jeans again and then began to pull them down off the boy's slim hips, hooking his thumbs into the boy's underwear to rid him of those as well, all at once.

Blush still in full effect, shyly, Alec raised his hips to help Magnus free him of the garments, realizing that this would leave his aroused state fully exposed but pressing onward still. When the heavy material of his jeans had passed his knees, he kicked them the rest of the way off and then boldly raised his eyes to meet Magnus' approving gaze.

It was harder than ever (no pun intended) not to rush things and take Alec right then when he was bared completely for Magnus to see for the first time.

"God, Alec." He groaned at the sight, sitting back on his heels. The boy really was too tempting, laying naked there beneath him, dark curls fanning out to frame his head, eyes dark with want and need watching Magnus, well defined chest rising and falling with each drawn breath, tapering off to his narrow hips which in the center of lay his arousal, not overly large but neither was it small, perfect for his body, standing stiff and swollen with his desire for the warlock.

Magnus was careful no to let his gaze linger for too long lest Alec get nervous and the mood be totally lost, definitely not what he was going for. If what he had planned went accordingly, then not only would Alec be pleasure quite thoroughly before the real fun even began, but maybe a little more relaxed in the aftermath as well.

Magnus snapped his fingers, conjuring a bottle of his favorite brand of lube. He didn't rush right into it as someone else might have done, but set it aside for now; it would come in later after what he had planned. Sending a small secretive smile to Alec, he shuffled back, further down Alec's legs and then dipped his head down so that his breath ghosted across the head of Alec's arousal.

The Shadowhunter shivered. "Magnus?" He asked breathlessly, having an idea of what the warlock had planned but not positive.

"Relax, baby. You'll like it, trust me." Magnus assured and then proceeded to dip his head down, taking Alec into his mouth for the first time.

Alec couldn't help it, the sensations were so incredible to him that he bucked his hips upward, unconsciously trying to bury himself deeper into the moist warmth. Magnus stopped him though, firmly holding his hips down. He may have been an oh-so-very-nice boyfriend, but that didn't mean he really felt like being choked to death as the Shadowhunter accidentally skewered his throat in the middle of oral sex. So he held him down firmly enough that Magnus didn't worry, but loose enough so that Alec could thrust a bit; he'd let the boy figure that one out on his own though.

With expert skill he ran his tongue from base to tip, covering Alec completely with his saliva before teasing the slit with his tongue.

Alec whimpered, writhing on the bed completely at Magnus' mercy and the warlock pulled off long enough to ask in a sultry whisper, "You like that, baby?"

"Angel, yes!" Alec surprised him by answering.

Pleased with himself, Magnus dipped his head again, swiping the precum that had gathered at the tip away with his tongue before suckling greedily at the engorged flesh. He didn't get lost in it as he might with a long time partner, but instead carefully watched Alec for his reactions, learning quickly what the Shadowhunter liked, what would make his neck arch baring his marked throat for Magnus to see or how he clawed at the canary comforter, twisting the material in his clenched fists.

For the most part, Alec kept his eyes shut, hair askew and sweat beading on his lip, tempting Magnus to get up and lick it off him, but he remained where he was. He changed his angle slightly, allowing more of Alec to down his throat and tried hollowing his cheeks as he swallowed, wondering what kind of reaction that would bring.

Alec's whole body spasmed, back arching off the bed, hips trying to desperately buck upward in vain, Magnus hold them down. "Ah!" he cried out and then there was really no doubt in Magnus' mind that he had liked that.

He let off a bit, swirling his tongue up the shaft and then the head, before dipping down again and coming back up, teeth very lightly grazing over the sensitive flesh. Slowly, Alec thrust experimentally and meeting no resistance from Magnus, began to repeat the motion, realizing then that he didn't have to wait for the rise and fall of Magnus' mouth but could thrust shallowly.

Magnus let him, releasing his hips to wrap one hand around the base of Alec's arousal, stroking whatever skin his mouth didn't touch. With the other he reached for where he had last set the lube. He popped the top, pulling his hand away from Alec long enough to squirt a generous amount of the lubricant on the other.

Now the real reason he had chosen to get Alec off like this first, came into play. Yes he had wanted to give him a blowjob, but he also wanted the distraction that he was sure would overcome Alec so he could prepare him for the next stop.

Still suckling away at Alec's stiff flesh, he lowered the hand coated with the lube to the cleft of Alec's ass. Gently, almost to alert him of his presence there, he ran his finger teasingly up and down, but did not penetrate him yet.

Alec tensed almost immediately, well aware of what exactly Magnus was about to do and nervous because of it. "Relax, baby." Magnus soothed, releasing his flesh from his mouth long enough to say. "It'll be better if you don't tense up too much."

Alec nodded, willing his body to unclench. Magnus was patient with him, taking Alec deep again to better distract him. When he felt Alec relax a bit, he carefully pressed a finger in pass the tight ring of muscle. Again, it was almost immediate that Alec was tense and Magnus waited patiently for him to relax before moving his finger, stretching Alec, seeking the place inside him that would make the boy's toes curl. He crooked his finger this way and that but didn't find it with just the one.

So, gently (he could be nothing but with Alec) he removed his first finger, leaving Alec to feel strangely empty. He drizzled more of the lube onto his fingers, wanting Alec to be as prepared as possible before positioning his fingers at the Shadowhunter's entrance. He pressed pass the ring of muscle again, this time with two fingers instead of one.

Alec hissed at the sudden discomfort he felt, Magnus' mouth on him not enough to completely override the feeling. One finger had been strange, awkward, but necessary. All this adding of another finger seemed to do was add pain into the mix. But he was a Shadowhunter and pain was something he had grown up with, much of the time actually causing it to himself; so he did his best not to voice it.

But Magnus was learning to read his body quite well and apt pupil that he was, he paused in his ministrations, allowing Alec's body the chance to get used to the feeling of two fingers. It wasn't until the tremors that ran along Alec's lithe frame disappeared that he began to thrust them in and out of the boy's body, scissoring them to stretch hi as well as possible. He watched the boy's face attentively, relaxing a bit when he started to moan again, his hips beginning to rise and fall to meet Magnus' fingers.

And really, Alec's body was starting to feel as if the nerves were in overdrive, his body singing with pleasure. As the pain Magnus' fingers had brought became distant, he was able to focus more on the warlock's hungry mouth and the sensations that were washing through his body. And then, it seemed to increase tenfold when Magnus' fingers brushed across some spot in his body.

"Ah!" he cried out his surprise and pleasure.

"Thank god." Magnus muttered against his flesh, sure that now that he had found Alec's prostate he'd be able to again. Experimentally he brushed his fingers against it again, Alec crying out his pleasure once more, hips thrusting wantonly onto Magnus' hand and no longer caring if it seemed brazen or slutty. Knowing that Alec was now completely caught up in the feelings his mouth and fingers evoked, he carefully added a third finger into the mix.

This time, Alec's cry was one of pain and not the pleasure from moments before. Hurriedly he went to hush him. "It'll get better, baby. I promise." He murmured, pressing butterfly kisses to the boy's flat stomach. "Just relax."

He watched at the boy nodded his head, a strained expression marring his features. Neither moved now, Alec's hips stilled along with the movement of Magnus' fingers. Slowly, ever so slowly, the burning feeling that Alec had been experiencing bled out of his body until it was only a shadow of itself as a reminder. He gave Magnus a shaky nod, letting the warlock know when it was okay for him to continue again.

Briefly the warlock debated taking him back into his mouth again to let him finish. As tempting as it was to have the boy's hot essence fill his mouth as he orgasmed was to Magnus, he feared that the experience might be too intense for the Shadowhunter's first time, leaving him too tired to do anything but sleep afterward. Instead, he shimmied back up the Shadowhunter, withdrawing his fingers from the boy's warmth as he went, smirking at the soft disappointed sound Alec made.

Not caring that his one hand was still rather coated with lubrication, he hurriedly undid the fly of his pants, eager to get out of the confining material. Really, it was probably the first time he had ever cursed his pants for being so tight as they had nearly cut off circulation to some very important parts of his body, he was now that hard.

Finally, impatience ran out and he gave a snap of his fingers startling Alec slightly with the sudden noise and banishing his jeans to join wherever he had tossed Alec's. He was by no means shy and so did not blush or feel self conscious when he was bared in all of his glory for Alec to see. He was comfortable with his body, knowing that by no means was he unattractive. His body was toned, though not to the extent that Shadowhunters went, with tasteful and not gawdy tattoos. Hell, the strangest parts of his body were his eyes and navelless stomach which Alec had seen before now. So he didn't have to worry about getting a disgusted reaction from either.

That didn't mean that he didn't exhale slightly easier when he saw the approval and desire in Alec's eyes after they had thoroughly traced over his body, though.

"Like what you see, blue eyes?" He drawled teasingly and Alec couldn't help it, he blushed at having been caught so obviously checking the other out, even as he nodded.

"Good." Magnus purred, stretching out on top of him and bringing their bodies into contact for the first time without the barrier of clothes. Both hissed in surprised pleasure at the feeling of flesh sliding against flesh and Magnus, becoming desperate now to soothe the ache in his groin, returned his fingers to the cleft of Alec's ass, stroking briefly in warning before continuing where he had left off, his mouth seeking out any unmarked flesh of Alec's neck and throat and working to change that.

Alec, restless with need and desire, the feeling of Magnus' fingers bringing him closer to the edge now that the initial pain was all but gone lowered a nervous hand to wrap around Magnus' erection, not wanting to be the only one enveloped in pleasure. His reactions were more than enough for Alec to realize he was doing it right (not that he really feared getting that wrong seeing as they had the same equipment to work with, but rather that he'd screw it up with nerves) the warlock thrusting mindlessly into Alec's hand, whimpering and moaning into his neck when Alec passed a thumb across the head, really left the Shadowhunter in no doubt.

Until Magnus gripped his wrist stopping him, with a shaking hand.

"Did I do it wrong?" Alec asked breathlessly, not really seeing a reason as to why Magnus would stop him and cocking his head to the side in his confusion.

"God no." Magnus groaned. "But keep that up and I'm gonna have a misfire putting an end to this early."

Alec blushed as he realized what Magnus was implying and feeling foolish for having not realized it sooner. "Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be, sweet cheeks." Magnus said, pressing a kiss to his forehead and coaxing Alec's hand away. "But do tell me something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you're ready?" Magnus felt that he was, his fingers no longer causing any noticeable pain when he moved them. But he wanted to leave the decision entirely up to Alec.

The boy regarded him for what seemed a long time but was in all actuality only seconds before finally nodding. Boldly, he reached for the bottle of lube that Magnus had used to coat his fingers and squirted some into his palm before going back to the warlock's erection. This time, when he stroked it he made sure to cover it thoroughly with the slippery substance, knowing that it would make penetration easier.

"Take me, Magnus." He murmured as the warlock gasped at his ministrations. "I don't want to wait any longer. Just, not too fast."

And if that wasn't music to his ears, he's swear he'd gone dead and would never listen to another Adam Lambert song again. "I won't, baby." He promised, this time stilling Alec's hand only after he was sure he was coated as good as possible. "If it gets too bad just say so and we'll stop."

This time when he withdrew his fingers it was so he could coax Alec to wrap his legs around the warlock's waist and the lace their fingers together. He kept eye contact the entire time as he positioned himself at Alec's entrance and even when he slowly pressed his way forward past the ring of tight muscle and into the warmth that was Alec he didn't look away.

Alec groaned and Magnus knew it was from the pain of his first time, the experience something the Shadowhunter was far from used to. He did his best to soothe, pressing kisses to Alec's throat and nibbling his ear, stilling each time the Shadowhunter made some sign of the pain being too much, and then continuing from where he had left off once it died down once more.

Alec never told him to stop, but Magnus could read his body well enough to know when it become too much for him. inwardly he cursed the damned Nephilim pride, knowing that was the reason Alec didn't give voice to his pain.

Once he was all the way inside, their hips locked firmly together, he waited, as hard as it was with the feeling of Alec's tight heat surrounding him and the urge to move so very tempting.

But he wouldn't rush Alec, instead tenderly stroking the boy's face with the pad of his thumb, brushing sweat dampened curls away from his face so that nothing could obscure the view he had of those eyes. He could feel the tension radiating off Alec in palpable waves as his body tried to adjust to the feeling of Magnus inside him.

Still, Alec rode out the pain that came from his body's breaching in silence, his eyes tightly shut, teeth biting at his bottom lip so harshly that Magnus feared he'd split it.

Concerned, he brushed his thumb across the abused flesh, shooing Alec's teeth away and causing the boy's eyelids to flutter open for the first time since their joining.

"Are you alright?" He asked once Alec had met his gaze again, feeling stupid for asking such a dumb question but not seeing anything else really acceptable for the situation. He certainly couldn't ask what he really needed to say, 'does your ass hurt too much ton continue or should I just pull my cock out already?' Yeah, that sounded quite a bit more crude and not something he wanted in their first time together.

Slowly, Alec nodded, experimentally shifting his hips on the bed and sighing slightly with relief when it no longer felt like someone was shoving a seraph blade into him though he still felt oddly full in a way he never had before. He relaxed slightly and nodded. "I'm good…just go slow…'kay, Magnus?"

The warlock pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "Of course, darling. Anything you want."

Carefully, while still watching Alec for any signs of him wanting to stop, he gave a slow thrust, groaning softly at the way Alec's body gripped him. When all the Shadowhunter did was close his eyes again, Magnus figured it was alright now to move and began a steady rhythm. He kept his hips angles so that his thrusts were smooth and even, trying to keep them deep as he searched for the spot that would make Alec cry out.

He knew immediately when he had found it as Alec nearly howled from the intense feeling. Magnus kissed him, swallowing the sounds that had begun to emit from his throat. When the Shadowhunter began to rock his hips downward to meet the warlock's thrusts, Magnus knew it was okay to pick up his pace a bit.

Desperately driving them both towards their release, he all but sucked Alec's tongue into his mouth, the Shadowhunter moaning wantonly against his mouth as Magnus imitated the motions he had done earlier on Alec's arousal, this time on his tongue.

While he used one hand to support his weight and not smother Alec, Magnus snaked the other between their writhing bodies and gripped Alec's manhood, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He wanted Alec to get off first, feeling that he needed to ensure the other's pleasure and release before his own was granted; the first time at least, he had no problems with it being the reverse on a later occasion. But he almost felt as if he owed the Shadowhunter that; Alec had given him his virginity and Magnus didn't have anything that could match.

He knew it wouldn't be long for either of them. Alec had already been worked pretty close to the edge by Magnus' mouth and now combining his thrusts with Magnus' hand and Alec's inexperience, he was actually surprised Alec had lasted this long.

When he did come, Magnus knew he wouldn't be far behind. He had waited for this moment for what seemed like forever and his body had been ready nearly since the start of this. Alec's reactions to his touch and his play earlier had just made it that much harder to keep his cool. He hadn't been lying when he had warned Alec's innocent petting off earlier. He was riding the edge and worried he'd blow it.

Luckily, the way the Shadowhunter head tossed back on the bed, the desperate way he tried to hump himself into Magnus' hand and the grind of his hips let Magnus know that he was nearly there. The warlock buck harder into the willing body beneath him, losing himself to the feeling of the tight heat gripping him and striking Alec's prostate.

"Come for me, baby." He urged, knowing that Alec was dangerously close.

"Ah! M—Mah—gnus!" He cried out in answer and came into the stroking hand, some seeping out onto his stomach.

Magnus continued to stroke the Shadowhunter through his orgasm, milking him for all he was worth until Alec was completely spent. He shuddered at the feeling of Alec's muscles clenching and unclenching around his manhood spasmodically, forcing Magnus to fall out of the rhythm he had built as his release got closer.

With an echoing cry of the Shadowhunter's name muffled against the boy's neck and a last snap of his hips, he toppled over the edge, shooting off deep inside Alec's body, filling him completely with his essence.

He all but collapsed on top of the Shadowhunter, his strength waning with his release. Carefully, he pulled his now softening length out of the boy, pressing a kiss to Alec's forehead as his overused muscles protested and he winced. He then rolled onto his side next to Alec, gazing at him in wonder and contentment.

Magnus drew the Shadowhunter to him, curling an arm around his waist and pulling him near. Alec curled up against him, his head automatically finding Magnus' shoulder and resting there as he used it as a pillow. Neither spoke as they came down off their post-coital high, just trying to catch their breath instead.

Absentmindedly, Magnus snapped a washcloth (already wet) into existence and ran it across the Shadowhunter's sticky belly, washing away the evidence of his release.

Alec nuzzled into his shoulder, face heat and feeling shy all of a sudden, "Thanks."

"Not a problem, blue eyes." Magnus drawled, banishing the washcloth in the same manner as he had conjured it, before starting to stroke Alec's side in a pleasant relaxed gesture, feeling content with just laying there and holding him for the time being.

Alec blinked, not having only meant for the quick washing (though it was ridiculously convenient having a boyfriend for a warlock sometimes).

"I meant for tonight, Magnus," he said softly, "It was…" he trailed off, not having the words to describe what had taken place between them.

"I know." Magnus agreed softly, pressing a kiss to the crown of Alec's dark head. "And trust me, darling. I definitely don't need any thanks for that."

They lapsed into silence again, Magnus tugging the blanket up and over them as he became aware that the sweat on their bodies had begun to dry, chilling them slightly.

Suddenly, Alec snickered. "I thought we were going to have dinner."

"Oh, I'd say that was quite filling, wouldn't you?" Magnus drawled, running a lazy hand up and down Alec's back, stopping just at the top of his ass.

"I think," Alec said slowly, shifting so he could judge just how sore he felt and then smiling when it was a level he could easily deal with, "that I might have room for dessert, actually."

It was a moment until Magnus got his hidden meaning and when he did Alec was aware of it from the sudden sly grin that lit his face. He rolled Alec onto his back, settling his weight onto the Shadowhunter once more.

"Dessert can be arranged, Alec." He murmured, "But you won't be leaving this bed while you enjoy it."

And then they were kissing and touching, exploring each other's bodies once more.

**The End.**

A/N: So there it is, all done! It was meant to be out ages ago but I actually decided that it might be a good thing if I focused enough on my classes to make sure I passed everything with A's. Sorry, the nerd in me had to come out. But, since classes are all but ended for the summer here's a present for celebration. Hope you all enjoyed it.

And now that that's out of the way (it was a plot bunny that just kept hopping around and wouldn't leave me alone) I can go back to working on _One Thing Leads to Another_ and another work that I want to start called _Guarding Glamour_ that will be, of course, Malec and an AU where Magnus is a singer *cough* Adam Lambert *cough* and Alec ends up hired as his bodyguard. I don't know, just something that keeps bugging me and something I haven't seen overly done on here. So if the thought interests you let me know and I'll try to give out updates to those people on posting info when I can.

Thanks guys.


End file.
